Feeling Safe
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: AloisxOC What happens when this OC gets loses Alois in a crowded street while looking for a criminal? (I don't own Kuroshituji or any of it's characters.)


**Feeling Safe a AloisxOC Oneshot**

"A- Alois!?" I questioned confused and startled. Saying nothing he continued to pull me along roughly all the way back into the carriage.

You see we were making a small run to the nearby market because the Queen thought something suspicious was going on having to deal with selling things on the black market around the area. Of course the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel, was away on business so she called on Master Alois to clear it up instead. He decided to bring me along for some reason I am not aware of and everything was perfectly fine earlier on. It all started like this…

***Flashback ***

After having the Master cling to my arm giddily saying that we were going out on a mission, I instantly smiled since I got time to spend with him. Of course once we got to the market we found that it was packed. People were everywhere and anyone could be the culprit we were looking for. I somehow got lost in the crowd and couldn't find the Master anywhere or Claude for that matter. Deciding to wander around while keeping a lookout for anyone suspicious or even Alois I made my way to a less crowded part of the street to be able to see better through the mass of people wanting to buy what was for sale.

"I wish there was more information to go on." I mumbled out exhausted from all the dodging of pedestrians around the area.

"Hey there girly. How are you doing?" I heard a voice question behind me. Turning around I came face to face with a man in his late teens with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes to match.

"U-um I'm doing fine. I'm sorry, but I don't have time to chat I'm looking for someone at the moment." I answered trying to get back to searching for Master Alois.

"Ah come one. I'm sure the person you're looking for can wait a couple minutes while you keep me company." He said creeping closer with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

I spun around quickly and was about to take off running, but the next thing I knew I was jerked back and slammed into the wall of the alley next to the street we were on. Gritting my teeth from the pain in my spine I tried struggling to get free.

"Heh, you're a feisty one aren't ya girly? You know you will make a good piece to sell at my next 'auction'. I haven't sold a young one like you in a while, not to mention you're pretty cute."

"L-let go of me!" I cried out struggling to get away from the man. It didn't do much good since he tightened his grip on my arms.

"I think not. I could really make a lot of money off of you little girl, but first I'm going to have some fun myself." He commented darkly.

Slamming his body into mine he left no room between us. Not even a piece of paper could slip through. Grabbing my hair roughly he pulled my face to his. Terrified I squeezed my eyes shut, holding my breath, and praying with all my might for Alois find me in time. Next thing I know I don't feel pressure against me and I heard a choking sound. Quickly opening my eyes I found the man choking on his own blood from having a knife stuck through his chest. Looking around to find out what happened I saw Alois with an evil look on his face pulling out the knife that was imbedded in his victim.

"Don't you ever touch her again, you hear!?" he yelled out kicking the man away from him a good ten feet. Getting his bearings he suddenly looked at me. Making his way over he suddenly snatched up my arm and started pulling me back to our ride.

***End of Flashback***

Once we got into the carriage he abruptly turned to me. "Don't ever worry me like that again! Why didn't you stay by my side like you were supposed to?!" he said face red with frustration.

"I-I'm sorry! I got lost a-and I tried to get away." I jumbled out trying to complete a full sentence. Tears started running down my face and my stormy grey eyes watery.

Sighing he ran a hand through his blonde hair before looking at me. "J-just don't do that again. Stay by my side at all times. W-what if I lost you? I don't want to lose another important person." He mumbled out.

"Important?" I whispered.

"Of course! You're important to me; that's why I always bring you places and keep you by my side! Just promise!" he said hysterically wanting reassurance.

"I promise. I will never leave you. I will always be by your side Alois. Forever." I replied wrapping my arms around him to give him a hug, one that we both needed. Feeling him embrace me back I relaxed in his hold and stayed there for the rest of the ride back to the manor._ For when I'm in his arms I feel safe._


End file.
